


All That I Want

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Dean is only mentioned, Destiel December 2020, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Castiel wants to do something special for Dean for Christmas. Crowley and Sam try to help.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	All That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Shopping
> 
> This is a continuation of the previous days (mostly 2-4) but can be read as a stand alone.

Castiel was starting to regret his agreement to participate in a gift exchange. Sam was easy enough to find a gift for, Cas happened to know where to acquire a volume on angel lore that wasn’t in the bunker library, and Sam always appreciated books. What he couldn’t figure out was a good enough gift for Dean and he only had 6 days left. It’s not that he didn’t know the things that Dean liked, but given the excuse to give a present to Dean… well, Castiel wanted it to be special. He knew Dean didn’t feel for him the way Castiel felt for Dean, but he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to show his affection in a way that would be, well, acceptable. While Cas was sitting alone in the library trying to come up with an idea, his phone rang. He frowned when he saw Crowley’s name on the screen. Sighing loudly, he answered the phone.

“Crowley.”

“Well hello to you as well, Feathers.” 

“What do you want?” Castiel looked up to the ceiling as if it would somehow help him put up with the annoying demon.

“Right to business then? No sweet nothings whispered in my ear? I’m almost insulted.” 

“Crowley.”

“Yes, yes. Alright then, no new leads on Lucifer. I was calling to tell you I have some other business to take care of for a bit so, you’ll have to keep an eye out for any news. Get Moose and Squirrel to help. I assume you’re still with them?” Crowley chuckled over the phone, although Castiel wasn’t sure what the demon found amusing. 

“Yes. We were looking anyway.”

“Wonderful then,” Crowley drawled. “In that case, I’m off.” Castiel had a sudden impulse.

“Wait. Crowley. There was – I mean, do you…” Castiel wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to say. Why was he trying to talk to Crowley about this?

“Spit it out Feathers.” Cas felt like this was probably not the best idea but it felt like he couldn’t stop now.

“Um, well, you mentioned shopping days when we last spoke, and – uh, I was wondering what you could tell me about the human tradition of exchanging gifts?” There was a long pause and then Cas heard Crowley burst into laughter over the phone. Castiel grimaced. No, this had not been a good idea. Castiel was about to just hang up when Crowley’s laughter died down to a light wheezing noise.

“Oh Castiel. Don’t tell me, you want to get your Squirrel a Christmas present, this is too good.” Crowley seemed to lose himself in laughter for another moment. 

“I am giving Sam a gift as well,” Castiel blurted out somewhat defensively. Crowley snickered.

“I’m sure, but that’s not why you asked me about it, is it?” Castiel now thought this wasn’t just a bad idea, but a terrible one. 

“I have no idea what you are implying Crowley.”

“Of course you do.” Castiel could practically here the demon smirking over the phone. “You can pretend if you want, but I’ll tell you what I know about giving the type of present you’d like to give. I have it on good authority from the many humans who have signed themselves away to me that no one really wants things. That’s not what a majority of souls are sold for.” Castiel let out an irritated huff at this stark reminder that while Crowley may be a sometimes ally, he was also a monster. Still… 

“I do not know what you’re talking about.” Crowley snorted. 

“Yes, you do, Feathers. You know exactly what most humans would give their soul for.” 

Castiel was startled at the sound of the phone call ending. The angel didn’t know what to think about Crowley’s cryptic advice (if it could be called that), but he couldn’t help thinking about what most humans wanted more than anything else. Dean had sold his soul once, for his brother, because he loved Sam and couldn’t bear to live without him. Thinking further, Castiel realized that most humans who had found themselves bargaining with a crossroads demon were doing it for someone that they loved. Was Crowley implying that humans just wanted the people they loved? That seemed like an uncharacteristic sentiment from the King of Hell, but there was something there. While Castiel was lost in thought Sam walked into the library.

“Hey Cas!” Sam smiled at the angel kindly as he went to re-shelve the books he was carrying.

“Sam.” 

“What are you working on?” Castiel looked down at the table at the books in front of him. He had forgotten they were there. 

“I was trying to find a way of tracking Lucifer more efficiently.” Cas looked helplessly at the page opened in front of him; he hadn’t actually read anything for the past hour. Sam finished putting away his books and sat down at the table. 

“I can help if you want, but hey, is there something else? You seem a little out of it.” Castiel was about to tell Sam he was fine, but something stopped him. Maybe he should ask Sam for help.

“I – I am having difficulty deciding on a present for Dean. I know things he likes but…” Cas wasn’t sure how to phrase his question and looking at his hands in his lap didn’t seem to be providing any inspiration. Sam cleared his throat. 

“You should give him something that will remind him of you.” Cas looked up at the younger Winchester, startled. He knew Sam wasn’t joking, his voice was deeply serious.

“You think that’s what he would like?” Sam smiled and nodded. 

“We can go out shopping if you want, see if you get any ideas?”

Castiel looked back down and the angel lore and spell books lying in front of him. He thought, maybe, he had an idea. “I actually could use your help Sam. Not with tracking Lucifer though, I need help finding a different spell. I think I can shop for a gift right here in the bunker.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The story will continue with Day 6: Angel.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
